Roses For Everyone
by Sofipitch
Summary: Diffrent roses have diffrent meanings. Characters from FMA find those meanings involed in their lives. EdWin, Royai, EnWin, LingxLan Fan, AlMei, RebeccaxJean, FueryxSciezska, one-sided Al-Winry
1. Yellow Rose

**Yellow: dying love; platonic love**

**Alphonse and Winry**

**Post-Manga**

**-X-**

He stared down at his brother's letter as jealousy and bottled up inside him. He read it over and over again, praying it wasn't true. He had known that his relationship with Winry wasn't _that_ way. But he still felt so much resentment towards the two of them and their relationship. He felt bad, his brother was so happy, and here he was getting all envious and bitter.

Somewhere inside him he had known it was coming. Even Ling teased about it every once in a while. Not that he meant to cause Alphonse more anguish, but it still did. All his, "When's your brother and that pretty mechanic going to get married? Hopefully before the baby bump starts showing!" were driving Al nuts.

Winry wasn't really pregnant. Not before the two of them were married would they have a child. Ling just figured it would be sometime soon. But Alphonse tried to put all that aside him. Part of him still hoped he could get his shot with her, the other part knew she was Edward's.

In all reality he was the only one to blame. He had never made his move on her. Never tried to make himself sexually appealing. While he was in the armor he figured he'd wait till he got his body back. But once he did he still did nothing to confront Winry about his feelings. He just sat back and watched as the sparks between Edward and Winry got brighter and brighter.

"What did the letter from Edward say?" Ling asked Alphonse over a cup of tea.

"Brother and Winry are getting married." In his ears Alphonse could hardly hear the sorrow in his voice. He hoped Edward and Winry wouldn't hear it either when he congratulated them, like a good brother and friend should.

**-X-**

**A/N:** Like I said I think of the relationship between Al and Winry of more like best friends and siblings, not lovers or one-sided love. But I really couldn't resist writing this. Sorry Alphonse, you'll be happy with Mei. You just have to notice her first.

Review!


	2. Burgundy Rose

**Title: **Burgundy

**Author: **Sofipitch

**Series: **Ling doesn't appear in the 2003 anime

**Word Count: **294

**Rating:** PG-13

**Characters: **Ling Yao, Lan Fan

**Summary: **They could never find a match.

**Warnings: **This is a way to give Ling and Lan Fan a non-happy ending in few words. But hopefully this didn't happen.

-X-

_Burgundy Rose: beauty_

She never saw it. She never saw what he saw. Shiny black hair that smelled like violets, dark eyes that only when looked at with light shining directly into them could you see their true topaz color, and pale skin that the moon goddess herself would envy for its splendor.

Ling saw all these things. He marveled at her beauty, her face, her body, her strength. He watched as she quickly grew stronger with every punch she gave, with every kick that went into the air, with every knife that was thrown. He also watched as her slender body transformed itself into a woman's curvy body; that still held the strength of a thousand Xingese fighters. But she still did not see this beauty.

So he made a game of telling her. He whispered it into her ear while making love. He boasted about her beauty to other emperors from other eastern nations whenever they came to visit. He made a show of sending his servants on expeditions to find fabrics and spices that looked and smelled as glorious as her.

They never could find a match.

He wanted her to see her beauty. But he also wanted to possess it. But alas, he couldn't. For old Xingese laws forbid marring between the emperor and his warriors. But they still had an affair behind the backs of the palace guards and staff.

He loved her and her beauty and he tried to show her. But in the end she resented her beauty and hated it. For it was his greed, his addiction to her, that had her banished from the palace walls upon news of her pregnancy.

In the end the art of seduction that took his love and his child away from him.


	3. Red Rose

**Red: love**

**Edward and Winry**

**Mangaverse**

-X-

He stared down at the state seal, the wax coating on it catching the gleam of the last light of twilight. The green coloring reflected on his face. He hadn't worked for them in two years. But now, it his hands lay the invitation back.

Two years... In two years he had gained everything he had lost back, and possibly- if he wasn't such a thickhead to see it -even more. Two years ago the only thing he had was determination to keep moving forward and a suit of armor for a brother. Now he had a brother with a normal healthy body, a permanent home- which in reality he had always had -, and his best friend was still there for him. It seemed like a lifetime ago since he and his brother had made the biggest mistake any alchemist could. It was now floating past them, like a dream they had once had, they were too happy now for that to have all possibly happened.

Edward shook his head. There was no way he was going back there. He had worked so hard to get rid of that stupid pocket watch and now they expected him to just come flouncing back in? There was no way in hell. He wasn't going back there, and in all reality they didn't need him back. And he wasn't going to be leaving again, he had promised Winry that they wouldn't till a great amount of time had passed, and he intended to keep his promise. He would stay, unlike his father.

That coronel bastard would get the message once he got no response; he couldn't really hold it against him for not answering. He ripped up the letter and ran back inside to help make dinner. As he ran towards the house, little bits of paper scattered themselves on the ground beneath his feet.

**A/N:** This one wasn't very sad or dramatic, but I liked it anyways. I had originally planned it for it to have been five years' time and for Winry to be pregnant and them planning to be getting married but then I decided against it. I just wasn't feeling it. Oh well.

Winry: That's littering Ed! Go back and pick that up!


	4. Light Pink Rose

**Light Pink: admiration; sympathy **

**Winry Rockbell and Roy Mustang**

**Animeverse**

**A/N:** Some of these fics will be romantic (I am using roses as my themes) but some will just be character interactions. I usually stick to cannon with my work so most of the pairings I will use are canon (Or are considered cannon for the most part). In this fic Roy and Winry are not a couple but really just two people that have a weird relationship. (Relationship as in they know each other not a romantic relationship.)

-x-

Sometimes he really hated Edward. Right now would be one of those moments.

Edward had left. And when he did he took Alphonse. Not that he blamed him for bringing Alphonse; it's just that when he did leave, he left her behind.

And not only that, but Edward had left him in charge of telling her.

He had already hurt her once. For God's Sakes! He had killed her parents! He had left her an orphan! And now he was expected to tell her that _he_'d left. To be the bearer of bad news?

He walked in, face a mask of total seriousness, and he told her. He didn't waste a second in telling her. No other military personnel would.

And he watched as her world crumpled right before her eyes.

She didn't cry, but he saw her pain. It was reflected in her eyes. He watched silently as they shattered into a million pieces. All the light that they used to hold died out.

She nodded and said that she understood. She was a strong woman in his eyes. She was bearing much more strength than most people would in a situation like this. But he also felt like she was pushing herself. She could cry. No one would blame her. But she didn't.

She understood that the only family she had left was a dog and a grandmother with lung cancer. And she didn't cry. Because she knew they wouldn't.

Sometimes he really hated Edward Elric.


	5. Blue Rose

**Blue: Mystery**

**Roy and Riza**

**Animeverse**

**A/N: **This is another couple. So if you don't like Royai, stay away and PLEASE don't flame. Just skip over this one. I actually really like this couple, but they aren't my favorite. And I know what you people are doing, you're reading without reviewing. I looked at my stats and I've had better stats for this story than any other. I know you're reading it, so please review. Just don't flame

-X-

As the ballon rose higher and higher into the sky, Riza wondered if that view - the one of him rising into the sky, soon disappearing from sight - would be the last view she would have of him. He had known he would be throwing himself onto a dangerous battlefield, so he made sure she didn't come along.

She tried to convince herself it was because she wasn't good enough. That the reason that he made sure she didn't come along was because he believed she lacked strength. But she knew, the reasonable side of her knew, that it was because he didn't want her to get hurt.

But that hurt even more, damnit! It hurt more than any flimsy battlefield wound she could and would get. She wanted to protect him, she had been doing it all her life, but he didn't want that. She wouldn't be able to come along because he treasured her life more than his own. But it was supposed to be the other way around!

When she was younger she wondered if it was because he loved her, that he cared for her so much. But when when he disappeared when Edward did, she was sure it was because he had nothing left. But she had been there for him. So in her mind it had meant she hadn't been worth the stay to him.

But she knew now that he had and was doing it to protect her. And if he didn't come back, she would never have the chance to thank him. Thank him for protecting her all those times.

A/N: I think I'm finished writing for Roy Mustang in the themes. Don't know, I have it written down somewhere. Damn, he keeps ending up in the 2003 anime's world. Can anyone explain to me why he left before the movie? I don't remember.


	6. Pink Rose

**Pink: grace**

**HavocxRebecca**

**Mid-Manga**

**A/N: **This takes place after the incident that leads to the end of Lust. So if you haven't read that far stay away.

**-X-**

He had always been clumsy. She believed that to be the real problem. He hadn't been careful. He let his mind trip all over itself at the sight of _her_. And now in a hospital bed he lies.

He had always been trying, even if transitions from East headquarters and back to Central didn't permit it. He had been trying so hard just to get a nice girlfriend. That was all he had wanted, a kind a beautiful woman's company. But they used that against him. Using him as their information monkey, while that _creature_ pretended to care for him.

Why couldn't he see? Why did he keep running her over? She tried so hard, so often; just to get him to ask her out on a date. But he didn't seem to acknowledge the fact that she was pretty and available. Hell, he probably didn't even acknowledge that she was a girl. He just saw her as a coworker that wasn't high-strung like the other military officers.

And now because he had to go around, his list of failed relationships increasing, he ended up with the worst of the worst. She hadn't even been human!

Rebecca fidgeted as she sat in one of those terribly uncompterable hospital chairs. The hardness of the "cushions" wasn't doing much to ease the tension in her back. If anything it was making it worse. The moment Riza told her what had happened over the phone she had flown into her car and hit the gas petal. But even though she had rushed, the medics still held her back. The two of them, Havoc and Mustang, had just gotten out of surgery and the doctors were waiting for some of the drugs to wear off before they let visitors come in and see the patients.

Riza sat in the chair next to her; Ms. Hughes, the wife of Mustang's late best friend, was also there with them. She mentioned that her daughter was being watched by the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother and mechanic. But after reassuring Riza that her daughter was being cared for, she remained silent.

Rebecca watched as a nurse entered Havoc's room with a clipboard, and exited still scribbling on the board. Rebecca turned and saw Riza was already on her feet. She and Gracia also stood.

"Are you three here to see the lieutenant coronel and the second lieutenant?" Riza answered the nurse while Rebecca just nodded her head.

"You may go in but don't make too much noise, the medicines are still wearing off." The look in the nurse's eyes reminded her of a lecturing teacher. Rebecca felt like a first grader that had done something wrong and was trying to conceal it.

The three women walked into the white-washed room. '_Damn fool.'_ Rebecca thought as she saw Havoc laying in the hospital bed.

"He can't fall again if he can't move his legs," was Rebecca's only response to the nurse's explanation of Havoc's condition.

_'__Maybe it was for the better. Maybe he wouldn't be able to hurt himself anymore this way__.'_She thought as she watched the train he was on leave Central station.

If only that damned fool had seen what was right in front of his eyes.


	7. White Rose

**White: innocence; purity; "you're heavenly"; "I'm not worthy of you..."; reverence; humility**

**Winry and Envy**

**Mid-Promised Day; Spoilers!**

**A/N:** I am writing these people as a couple. I am a fan of Envy and Winry. No flaming please.

This is a bit of continuation of a fic I wrote for Envy and Winry's 30 kisses. The fic is the third chapter in the 30 kisses collection. Reading that fic is relatively crucial to the understanding of this fic.

**-X-**

In the end, he was glad his last thought had been about her. Although it was bittersweet, he hoped she would be happy. He hoped that once this was all over _he_ would return to her, and that _they_ could be happy.

He knew from the very beginning that she did love _him._ But he just accepted it all the same and moved on and acted like the fact could never harm him. But nothing could stop the jealousy that secretly consumed his heart.

Most of the time when he and Winry fought, they usually fought about her relationship with Edward. They always made up after the fight, but he never apologized for what he accused her of doing with Edward. And she never apologized for being "friends" with the older Elric. And that was that.

Envy knew from the first time that he saw Edward and Winry together that they would one day either end up killing each other or getting married. He figured the latter would be more probable. So when he knew it would be the end, he unknowingly told the pipsqueak that he envied him. Because _he_ would get her in the end, not him.

He hoped that she would be safe. He hoped that the pipsqueak would win the battle so that she would be okay. He wished he could help, help keep her safe, but he didn't think he could.

Then he remembered a so called argument/discussion he and Winry had had. He remembered truthfully claiming that he was a soul that had been pulled out of the gate and given the burden of carrying Father's envy. And Father had also given him the most philosopher's stone to make sure that Envy didn't die, because having his envy back would wear him down. The human emotion would make him weaker. And Father didn't want that, he couldn't merge with God if he was weak.

"…and envy is a very ugly thing."

When Envy pulled the philosopher's stone out of him, he was giving all his envy up and returning it to Father. Even if it was small, he was contributing to winning the war. And he did it all for her, to keep her safe and _alive._ Because in the end, she deserved to be happy.

**A/N:** Happy Mother's Day!


	8. Orange Rose

**Orange: passion**

**Kain Fuery and Sciezka**

It had started with the fact that they were both geeks. They both had the same passion towards reading and futuristic machinery, that had been what had gotten them talking, just that one thing that they knew they had in common. They started talking, and one similarity turned to twenty.

They both got their glasses in fifth grade, their favorite color was orange, sci-fi fantasy books are the best, they both think the military uniform is very hot with all its layers of clothing, and they both love Aerugonian food.

And eventually all those things in common that made them friends and the fact that they were each of the opposite gender had them blushing and stammering each time they saw each other. They had a huge crush on the one person they called their best friend, which filled their lives with teasing from their other friends and peers and a lot odd awkward silences. It felt like middle school all over again.

As all may know with nerds, they either rush into a relationship at full speed or take very long time to admit their feeling to the other. The latter being what Kain and Sciezka went through. But, eventually, after six months of curious glances and fumbling nonsense, Kain asked her on a date for Valentine's Day. That day had felt like magic to the two of them, even though it had started pouring on them halfway home from the restaurant they had been dinning at. After that they continued seeing each other, but in a more romantically inclined way. Each of them was very excited.

Marriage, of course, had always been just some far off dream for Sciezka. Not something she had ever really imagined happening to herself. No guy had ever "liked" her when she had been younger, so her idea was that marriage was just something that happened and books and to other lucky people, who always seem to be in the right place at the right time.

The day Kain proposed marriage to her Sciezka had gotten up knowing it would be a good day. She hadn't been expecting for it to be a _wonderful_ day. With a dinner date, golden ring, a new fiance, and her fairy tale life finally coming true. Just them way it happened in books, just with a little more stammering on their part.


	9. Dark Pink Rose

**Pink: gratitude**

**Rose and Edward **

**A/N: **This isn't RosexEd, just a small thing about her gratitude towards him.

* * *

><p>It had been a shame only the little brother came. She had wanted to see him again. Last time he had left her behind without even bothering to say goodbye. Instead he scolded her, telling her she needed to stand on her own two feet and get on with her life before he turned around and left. What he had hoped to accomplish didn't lie in Lior, so he left. He didn't want to waste any time. And she didn't either.<p>

She got back to her life and started working again. In doing that she felt happier, as if she were fulfilling something important. Within helping during the rebuilding after the riots, she helped the men in the way that she knew, the female way. She had even once contemplated on the thought that they might not have been able to feed all the men so quickly without her help, although that had been just a delusional thought and had been marked as narcissistic.

"Tell Edward I said thank you next time you see him, for me please."

The girl Rose had come to know as Winry gave her a confused smile. "What for?"

"He helped me and I never got to thank him," Rose said, thinking that she had already told Winry her story of her acquaintance with the Elric.

Winry's eyes lit up with realization and she gave a very amused smile. "That's right, I forgot he didn't always act like a complete jerk." Winry flapped her hand around as if annoyed with his behavior, then looked up at Rose once again. "I'll be sure to tell him!"

She left with Alphonse and the Ishvalan man in the military uniform, winking to her before finally turning around and leaving, as if promising that she would pass on her message.

As they left, Rose prayed that they would remain safe and that the trip home would be as easy for everyone as possible. She hoped the best for them- such selfless, kind people. They had helped her through so much and she felt as if she hadn't anything to give in return, so she gave them what little she could, a little prayer of safety.


	10. Yellow Rose with Red Tips

**Yellow with red tips: friendship; falling in love**

**Alphonse and Mei**

**Post Manga, goes along with the plot of "Yellow Rose" (first chapter)**

* * *

><p>For a very long time Mei was noticing that Alphonse wasn't in very good of spirits. He seemed sad and didn't seem to get very excited about things anymore. Instead of being his usual bright and cheery self, he was a dark void that roamed around the palace walls that still seemed able to keep a fake smile on his face every time you addressed him.<p>

He had been acting weird for week and after the second day, Mei became very concerned. Her Alphonse didn't stay sad for very long unless something very serious was troubling him, which bothered her. So Mei, ever curious decided that she would try to investigate Alphonse's condition.

As it turned out, Mei wasn't able to find any information on Alphonse without having to ask him directly. But, as luck would have it, she accidentally ended up overhearing a conversation between Ling and Lan Fan that was able to supply her with the answers she needed.

"—he didn't seem as excited as I would have expected. In fact, he seemed a little saddened by the news." Ling had to talk around the many servants dressing him for his attendance with the messenger from another eastern kingdom. Lan Fan was standing just far enough to be out of sight, but Mei could sense her presence. It occurred to her that Lan Fan and or Ling could probably sense hers, but she didn't think they'd be angry if they found her listening in on their conversation. They didn't seem to be discussing anything confidential.

"It could be that he was jealous," Lan Fan offered.

"Alphonse would never be jealous of his brother! He would be elated over the fact that he is getting married!" Ling used gestures to emphasize his point, which jostled the servants around him who had been working on dressing him.

"Then why isn't he?"

Ling actually paused to consider what Lan Fan had said this time rather than rapidly objecting to it. His eyes narrowed slightly and his hand moved to his chin as he pondered on the meaning of her question. His servants were probably happy that he was finally standing still; dressing the Emperor was always such a hard task for them.

"Well," Ling started cautiously, "he did always seem to have a particular attachment to Miss Rockbell."

Ling's statement didn't receive an answer and Ling seemed to continue thinking. Mei then chose to remove herself from the side of the door she had chosen to use to listen in on the emperor's conversation with his bodyguard. They had stopped conversing and Mei had heard enough anyways. She left the hall before she got caught snooping

"_Could it be true? Could Alphonse have been in love with his brother's girlfriend all along?"_ These questions circled around Mei's mind as she left the hall. The more she thought about it, the more realistic such ideas seemed to be. Alphonse had always trailed after the Rockbell girl and had always seemed very protective of her, just not as brash about it as his brother had been.

Mei stayed was kept up all night as she went back and tried to rewrite what she had thought she had known of the younger Elric brother, as she wondered why she hadn't noticed the connection between Alphonse and his childhood friend before.

**-X-**

The next day Mei met Alphonse in the library to continue his lessons in alkehestry. Alphonse had greeted her with a smile, but she didn't have to read his chi to sense his energy was drained and he was, for the most part, faking the smile he presented.

It felt odd. After all the time she spent hoping that he would be in love with her, dreaming of him coming to her and sweeping her off her feet, to know that such dreams had been wasted on him. She had been attaching herself to him while he had been dreaming about the girl he knew would end up being his brother's. He had even been supporting them, trying to push them together. When Mei thought about all of it, it sounded quite tragic.

Mei then took it upon herself to fix that. She wanted the best for Alphonse, and it was her conclusion that "the best" hadn't been exactly what he had been experiencing over the past few years. She would make him happy again, just as he had seemed before. Even if she would never have the chance of claiming him as her own, she had hopes that just by being his friend she would be able to bring him up into higher spirits. And she had read enough romance novels—and books on friendship, thank you very much—to know just how to do so.


End file.
